Leonberger
"Every person is the writer of their own story, but history can never be truly written. That tale will be forever forfeit to eternity's labyrinth of delusions." Visual Information Detail *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Baccus Kincaid *'Dispatch Designation:' Leonberger *'Recruit #:' 27 (Generation Alpha) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5' 7" *'Weight:' 185 lbs *'Blood type:' AB+ *'Hair color:' Gray/black (Black, but going gray due to age) *'Eye color:' Gray *'Class:' Cross-Consul ( C.D.S. Diplomat/Intermediary) / Information Specialist. *'Rank:' Hellhound General/Senior Advisor (Third in command.) *'Weapon Preference:' Information. *'Disciplines Learned:' Medical Science (various fields), Manipulation of Social Dynamics (Profession in psychology), Diplomacy, Political Advisory, Hostile Negotiations. *'Born:' Ramat Gan, Israel *'Spoken Language:' Arabic, English, Hebrew.( Knows many other languages, but is not as immediately proficient.) *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back of Neck (Mandatory for Generation Alpha) *'Zodiac Sign:' Libra *'Closest Relatives:' Shahar (Father/Deceased) Nurit (Mother/Deceased) *'Designated Personal Bodyguard:' Background Detail Being brought up with no siblings to compete with and being raised with nearly no existing conflicts with his school peers drove Baccus to seek out varying social atmospheres and environments at a fairly young age as he was actively aware that his mind was being deprived of information from understanding just how large the world had to be based on what he was instructed in school as well as the books that he read in his free time. His years throughout maturity was bloated with a wealth of academic achievements and scholarly accolades to show for his efforts, however, he was disinterested in awards or praise as he had only grown a thirst to have his intellect challenged and his mind expanded in worldly matters outside his country. His thirst for knowledge took up dangerous and disproportionately large level of his priorities over his own well-being around the age of 20, precisely due to his act of leaving his family behind on a whim with the money that he had saved up over the course of his life, spending it on world travel without any immediate plans or failsafe in the event of misfortune that was likely to occur. He had managed to spend seven years during his time traveling, which spanned 6 continents and 28 countries before being brought to a stop the very month he landed in America. He had been considered a suspicious individual due the sheer absurdity of his travel record and set of passport/identification records on a mere civilian budget and was apprehended based on the already-strong concerns that spies were infiltrating America at the time. Word of his imprisonment eventually found itself reaching the ears of Norman Barnsborough in a short time, prompting him to observe the situation and become an active participant by associating himself with Baccus during the time of his incarceration. Within his second month of being on American soil, Baccus was brought to trial and managed to completely overturn what initially appeared to be a total loss within ten minutes of providing his own flawless defense. Despite the incredible case that was built against him, he both declined a lawyer's aid and also spent his time imprisoned by brushing up on law thanks to Norman's outside provisions. Baccus himself did not mind his time spent imprisoned and had no prior experience with dealing in jail, nor had he had experience with courtroom cases. He was pleased with the overall experience he had as he was not physically or mentally harmed by any of the processes, but he had managed to become offended by the lack of integrity held by both his interrogators and especially the prosecutor. As far as he could see, they were both willfully ignorant to provide a fair trial and the wisdom to properly carry themselves in an unbiased, professional environment. This fact alone stirred a deep dissatisfaction in Baccus at the realization that they would walk away without having learned a thing from the encounter, causing his turn at defense to become an instrument that did far more than poke holes in and tear down the prosecution. He delivered such a piercing disquisition at the prosecutor's behavior, faulty ideologies, credibility, sense of due process and overall sanity that the prosecutor himself collapsed and died of a heart attack from the stress of the very thought of being disbarred, made a disgrace and living in constant public ridicule-as Baccus had gone at length to target. The judge and courtroom had fallen silent at the start of his defense long enough to be captivated for the entire duration of the speech. Recruitment The results of the trial had garnered much attention from Gabriel Locke a week after as both Barnsborough and Sadler had gone to great lengths to ensure. Baccus himself declined the offer from Locke for recruitment as he intended to continue his course of world travel, unimpeded by the government regulation that would come with such a recruitment. A month later, Baccus found himself contacted once more by Locke and approached with a better offer as an international consultant which offered far fewer restrictions. As much as he appreciated the assistance from the USCCDS during his imprisonment, Baccus again declined and insisted on being left to his own devices as the sense of desperation he got from Locke's second encounter only caused him to become aware of how valuable his talents may have been. It was this observation that led him to decide upon not allowing his intellect to be abused by those he didn't fully know or trust. With this fact made abundantly clear, Baccus was blindsided by a third encounter from the USCCDS just a week later by a lone-operating Derrick Stroheim. Unlike previous encounters with Gabriel, Stroheim opted to challenge the extent of the intellect that Baccus so carefully cultivated. While Baccus took to accepting the challenge without condition, Stroheim opted to stalemate every chess match and stall every conversation for as long as he could to distance as much thought from and blur any relation to the USCCDS. Baccus thought he saw through Stroheim at first, but he was completely caught off-guard by the underhanded tactics employed by his opponent as the challenge was nothing short of a ruse that was upheld for days on end that distracted Baccus from his ordinary traveling arrangements, something that Stroheim himself noted to be almost autonomous and clockwork-precise based on his traveling records. When Stroheim pointed this fact out to Baccus, he became aggravated far beyond what his earlier meager frustrations in life experience had prepared him for, leaving him unable to tolerate being in Stroheim's presence, but also completely unable to get a read on the man in the manner that he could the Prosecutor. The knowledge that this pattern existed and was so easily broken is what prompted him to concede and accept the offer as he had never considered the possibility that he was so used to his own advantage of intellect over others that he became predictable to the point of endangering himself. HHGA Account His constant international travels gained him an incredible level of knowledge and associations around the world. This factor is key as his information resources branched out at a global level over the years in which no other could possibly contend with. He is often known as "He who sees and knows all." Very rarely does information that would be of his interest escape his notice as his list of significant contacts/associations is literally in excess of thousands located around the world due to his travels. His understanding of many events, establishments, organizations and civic/social/government/underground activities are wide--allowing him to effectively see and judge far more than any other person would be able to and better comprehend the state of the collective people of the world. He used to work alongside Chai Guofeng before her defection and act of assassination landed her a swift execution. With her absence, a power vacuum emerged in his information network that he has corrected by giving Daisuke Sugitani and Anton Carter reign of both the Eastern and Western divisions respectively. HH2G Account As per the recruitment process of the second-generation of Hellhounds, He primarily operates as an advisor to Stroheim and Instructor to the younger group that are slated to succeed them. Aside from this and maintaining his worldwide information network, he has very few other duties such as scientific research and Ambassador services. His most well-known powers of influence are the granting of his ability to manipulate international laws because of his great standing with political figures in many places. Within minutes of his arrival on foreign soil, he is likely to ignore any government regulation that prevents him from doing as he pleases by producing legitimate documentation to corroborate with his actions. (For a pre-determined amount of time.) He manages this feat is due to the results benefiting both parties involved, the political parties have dramatic crime decreased in their area and Baccus himself collects valuable information from his travels. This fact keeps Baccus and all his activities in a perpetual state of trust and high demand from many powerful figures around the world. Appearances * ???? * ????